Tony Cole
Tony Cole is the main protagonist and playable character in the mission pack Tony Cole Chronicles. The beginning Tony was a criminal in his early ages. His father was a leader of a little crime syndicate, and Tony appreciated his father, but he died in natural causes in the autumn of 2001, when Tony was 12. In around the age of 14 he started to steal cars by smashing their windows and starting them with their wires. Few years later, he was working for his best friends, Eric Lynch's, father. His father was a honoured mafia boss, before his death. Tony appreciated him almost like his own father. After the death of Don Lynch, Tony and Eric decided to continue their fathers work and that was the beginning of La Cosa Nostra. La Cosa Nostra and the war with The Triads In 2009, Tony became the leader of La Cosa Nostra. He was then 20 years old. As a leader, he's a calm man and knows how to handle a situation, just like Eric. But Eric didn't have one thing. Tony was a genius. He notices everything and everyone, he always solves the problem. In few months later after the decision of his leadership, some La Cosa Nostra members disapperared, and Tony realised that The Triads are kidnapping them. So started the war with The Triads. Events in Tony Cole Chronicles Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details are in the text which follows. After 2 years of the beginning of the war, it is still going on. Tony is having a calm night in the coast of San Fierro, when he's suddenly attacked by The Triads. Few days later, when Eric's brother Carl has arrived to the town, Tony and Eric finds out that Eric's friend, Brian Galley, who was shot to death one year ago, is still alive. Brian is still in big problems with Los Santos Vagos, but Tony offers his help to Brian. Tony needs to help Brian with Vagos and that he does. After realising that there are some members in La Cosa Nostra, who are traitors, Tony, Eric, Carl and Brian decide to leave San Fierro. They take a flight to Las Venturas. In Las Venturas, all they have is their lives. Tony starts working for mafia boss Wade Paulson. Tony does few jobs for him. Later, Tony meets Leo Chang, who's a good friend of Wade. Tony and Leo are doing a job for Wade, when suddenly Leo hears a sound of ticking bomb. They run away and their van blows up. They realise that it was a car bomb set by Wade's man, and that Wade is the man behind the scenes. He's working with The Triads and The Los Santos Vagos. Tony sends Carl and Brian to safety, because he don't want anything to happen to them. Wade sends more of his men to kill Tony at his hotel, but Tony eliminates them all, including Wade's right hand, Curtis Rivera. Tony, Eric and Leo head to Los Santos, where Wade possibly is. The group moves to Eric's friend, Romeo Lavigne, who lives in Los Santos. Tony and Eric finds Wade's mansion in Mulholland, and Romeo and Leo fins out that Wade's brother, Drew, has arrived to the town. Tony follows Drew to a meeting with Los Santos Vagos, but FBI attacks the meeting. Tony saves Drew but threats to kill him when Drew realises who Tony is. In the next morning, the group realises that Eric has been kidnapped. Romeo finds a notebook saying, that Eric is held as hostage at Ocean Docks, and he can live in exchange for Tony. Tony, Leo and Romeo head to Ocean Docks and clear the whole area of enemies. They found Eric alive, but then they notice that it was a trap, and a grenade blows up. Eric almost dies, but the others survive. Tony takes Eric to hospital, and they start to think the elimination plan of Paulson. The group realises that they don't have any weapons, so they need some. Tony wents to a meeting with Rome's friend ,Greg, who's a weapon dealer. However, Greg has a problem with some gang members and Tony has to elimintate them. As a reward, Greg gives him free weapons. Tony is also in need of a new, fast getaway car, so he meets Romeo's friend, Sergio Lopez, who's a car dealer. Tony wins his race and gets a free car. Finally, after taking out Wade's brother Drew, the group of Tony, Leo and Romeo, attack the mansion of Wade. After fighting through the whole mansion, the crew finally finds Wade and Tony kill him once and for all with a shotgun. Spoilers end here.